Loonatics Unleashed with a twist!
by SaberbladePrime
Summary: The Loonatics are in for a surprise when Zadavia reveals they are getting a new teammate, but she's not your average joe. Meet Bonnie Wildback and shes here to kick some butt! And keep her home safe. How will the team cope with a new member? Well lets see and find out!
1. Chapter 1 Character info

**Hello everyone welcome to my first loonatics unleashed story!**

 **Now before we begin, go and look on my deviantart account for Anthro cowgirl bunny that is what my first Oc looks like.  
**

 **I don't own the pictures though, I posted it cause I wanted to give the artist credit for their work since I can't find who made. SO whoever made it if your reading this, I love your work!**

 **I do NOT own Loonatics Unleashed, I only own my story idea and Ocs!**

* * *

Characters!

SEASON 1

xxxxxxxxxxx

NAME: Ace Bunny

POWERS: Optical enhancment, Laser Vision.

WEAPONS/ITEMS: Guardian strike sword.

SKILLS: Martial arts, Leader.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

NAME: Bonnie Wildback

POWERS: Electromancer, Advanced healing factor, Animal-keen senses, Metal bones, Super strength.

WEAPONS/ITEMS: Metal claws in both knuckles and fingers. (She has Movie X-men's Wolverines knuckle claws and X2/Lady Deathstrikes finger claws) Bullwhip.

SKILLS: Mixed martial arts, Boxing/kick boxing, New member but soon appointed second in command.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

NAME: Lexi Bunny

POWERS: Super hearing, Brain blast.

WEAPONS/ITEMS: Music pod, knuckledusters. (given as a gift)

SKILLS: Agility, Martial arts.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

NAME: Tech E. Coyote

POWERS: Magnetism, molecular regeneration.

WEAPONS/ITEMS: His lab, tool kit, any gadgets around the base.

SKILLS: Genius and Team technician.

xxxxxxxxxx

NAME: Danger Duck

POWERS: Power orb randomizer, quantum quack.

WEAPONS/ITEMS: Phone, cape.

SKILLS: Good escape artist.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

NAME: Rev Runner

POWERS: Flight, super speed, global positioning.

WEAPONS/ITEMS: His specially modified treadmill,

SKILLS: Fast talker, great friend.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

NAME: Slam Tasmanian

POWERS: Super strength, tornado maximizer, thunder mode.

WEAPONS/ITEMS: Wrestling tropys, his eating table.

SKILLS: A big fighter.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

* * *

The character info is done!

Now in the next chapter we meet my Oc and learn a bit around her past and about her powers.

also I don't own X-men just in case, you can never be to careful these days.

Until the next chapter everyone! This is SaberbladePrime Signing out!


	2. Chapter 2

**Welcome, everyone!  
**

 **This is the first 'episode' of my story. In this chapter we meet my Oc Bonnie, I hope you lot like her.**

 **Also, I'm not that good at typing accents, so sorry if I get something wrong. Also, I'm not doing Aces accent! I'll give it a try but don't have high expectations, so in advance sorry!**

 **Just image what Ace's accent and a light texas accent sound like.**

 **Also my Deviantart account as the same name as my Fanfiction account name.**

 **I do NOT own Any artwork or Loonatics in anyway shape or form, I only own my Ocs and story idea!**

 **Here we go!**

* * *

CH- 1 Meet Bonnie!

OUTSKIRTS OF THE MAIN ACMETROPOLIS CITY

I've always been a firm believe that if you want something in the world, you have to work hard and earn it. This was something My Father taught me at a young age, almost since I could walk and talk. I've taken this to heart, it's a part of who I am and what makes me the girl I am today.

Now I bet ya'll are wondering who I am? Well, My names Bonnie Lunar Wildback! An anthro rabbit with white fur and chocolate brown hair with light brown eyes, along with a light texas accent I picked up from my Father, ya'll pretty average joe right? Wrong! I'm not very 'average' for many reasons.

For one thing, my parents are completely different species! My father is a Britannia Petite rabbit and unlike the rest of his family is a rough and tough wrangler, he owns a ranch that deals with training stunt and competition horses. Along with ranging up cows and bulls for the meat market, we also deal with many other animals ya'll find at a farm. It's a nice place to grow up.

As for my mother? Well, my mother was a Grey Wolf, she was the best mother any young girl could ask for! She had met my father when he was just starting up his ranch and they hit it off like a bee to honey, my mother's family disliked the idea of her marrying a rabbit. The same was said for my father's family at the idea of him marrying a wolf of all things, but after a few family meetings both sides grew to like each other. Mostly my Uncles over football and fishing trips, while my aunts bonded over cooking and keeping their husbands/mates in line.

Soon I was born, the first born daughter of a wolf and a rabbit. My father proudly named me Bonnie after his late Grandmother who had passed a month before I was born, while my mother thought of my middle name. And let's just say I was a right hand full as a baby/ toddler, always running around or trying to climb into places I shouldn't have but hey! That's what babies do.

As I grew older I helped out around the ranch, I learnt a lot from my parents. How to ride and train horses, and how to catch and calm down raging Bulls and horses.  
Along with learning how to cook and take care of myself from my mother, and how to fish from my father.

But it was when I was fishing with my father near the big city ocean was when things change, ya'll see I was 16 at the time and busy reeling in a big one while my father got the net ready. My mother was back home and meeting up with an old school friend of hers, so just as me and my father pulled the fish onto land a loud boom got our attention.

We both looked over and to our shock, a huge meteor was heading straight over our heads! Before either me or my father had time to react, the huge space rock slammed into the ocean not far from us releasing this huge shockwave of energy!

I don't really remember much of what happened next, but I do remember feeling a shockwave slam into me and hot burning pain making me pass out. When I awoke I was in my home with my father to my right and my 8-month pregnant mother to my left, both had been very worried at the time. They told me about the meteor knocking our planet off its axis, and how much damage the shockwave had caused to the city planet.

I was shocked at the time, that huge space rock did a lot of damage to my home. After a few days I was out and about helping my father with feeding the animals when it happened, I had just put the feeding buckets for the horses away when a hot burning stab of pain hit me in my chest. I remember screaming in pain and clutching my chest as my father rushed over with my visiting Uncle, I remember being picked up and the sound of rushed footsteps and yelling.

Then I was set down on a bed as the pain increased, it was like someone had poured molten lava through my veins and then poured acid on my bones! The pain grew worse as I started to thrash around, screaming in pain. It was 2 hours later when the pain finally stopped, I was so sore! I could barely move! It was another hour later after I recovered from my pain attack, that I learnt exactly what happened to me.

My whole body had changed on the inside! After a private doctor was called to check me over but when the doctor did they had found that my bones had become metal! Of course hearing this made me freak out and get my hand sliced on one of the kitchen knives that had been left on the side, but before the doctor could treat my hand it had started to heal right in front of us! after a few seconds my hand was fully healed leaving a small amount of blood behind, leaving both me and my doctor friend stunned.

After getting over the shock the doctor decided to keep my strange 'condition' a secret and filed it as a 'strong fever', my family was grateful for that. After the doctor left I learnt of another thing that had happened to my body, mostly my hands. When I flexed my hands to get ready to return to work, I got the shock of my life! From my knuckles emerged three razor sharp blades! I also by accident sliced one of the kitchen chairs in half, luckily no-one was sitting on it.

It had taken some time to get use to my new 'body adjustments' along with handling my new super strength, this ability caused a few problems until my Uncle on my mother's side who was a body builder, gave me a pair of fingerless steel grey gloves that had nano-technology infused with them. They helped me to control my new strength up to a point, and don't get me started on how hard it was to control my new electric powers or my improved senses.

But I'm rambling aren't I? Ya'll here to hear how I became a crime fighting hero right? Well, this is how it all started.

* * *

Done! See you lot in the next chapter!

In the next chapter Bonnie meets the Loonatics!

This is SaberbladePrime signing out!


End file.
